parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Classified
Classified is a wolf from Penguins of Madagascar. He's the leader of the undercover force, the North Wind. Classified played as Dash Rendar in Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (Animal SpyroRockz Style) He is a Rebel Agent He played as Batman in Atypical: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie) (Phase Awesomeness) and in Atypical 2: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) He is a superhero and a Master Builder. In the latter parody, he becomes the husband of Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). He played Trevor Anderson in The Journey of a Wild-Life Time ("Journey to theCenter of the Earth") He is a professor, the uncle of Sean Anderson, and ultimately the fiancé of Hannah. He played Pa Grape in FunnyTales, FunnyTales in the Wild, and Balto: A Funnytales Movie He is a elderly, amiable (and sometimes pirate) grape. Classified played Kareem Abul Lavash in Animated Party (Sausage Party) He is a lavash and the "frenemy" of Sammy Bagel, Jr. He played Thunderbolt in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2) He is a hero dog. He also played Thunderbolt in 101 Childrens and 101 Childrens 2: Bungo's London Adventure He played Sergeant in The Big Friendly Kangaroo He played Squidward Tentacles in The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) He played as Dr. Alan Grant in Jurassic Park (Kingbalto Style) He Plays Bulldog in Friends (Planes) He is a British Plane He played as Han Solo in Star Wars (Kingbalto Style) and Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (Kingbalto Style) He is a Smugler He played as The Cat in Taya (Coraline) He is a mysterious black cat He played as Captain Raymus Antillies in Animation Star Wars his voice by Benedict Cumberbatch, Classified played The Grinch in How The Wolf Stole Christmas; 2018 (KingBalto) He is a green creature who hates Christmas. He appeared in The Wolf Who Saved The Little Girl Classified was hanging out at Dave's Submarine with Lola Sonnor when he notices that Dave/Dr. Octavius Brine has kidnapped "Belle", After Classified saves "Belle" he was beginning to reunite with her, but instead it was her daughter Taya Calder Classified played George (Pa Grape) in Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything, Classified played Freddy Fazbear in Five Nights at Classified´s He is an animatronic bear Classified played King Triton in The Little She-Wolf, The Little She-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea, The Little She-Wolf (TV Series) and The Little She-Wolf 3: Bianca's Beginning He is a Merman and the King of Atlantic Ocean Classified played Mufasa in The Wolf King (Vinnytovar Style), The Wolf King 2: Grey's Pride, The Wolf King 11/ 2 (Vinnytovar Style) and The Wolf Guard He's a lion Classified played Zeus in Greycules He's a god of thunder Classified played Garth in Vixen & Tibetan Mastiff (Alpha & Omega) He is a same wolf Trivia * Agent Classified is the leader of Eva, Short Fuse, and Corporal. His is a partner (Or a Protector) of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. * He has a best friend/girlfriend named Taya Calder, although he also has a crush on Tigress and Princess Luna. * In Phase Awesomeness parodies, he becomes the husband of Princess Luna in Atypical 2: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part). * He is also best friends with Zootopia reporter and adventurer Fabienne Growley. * Classified is shown to have multiple sides to himself. He can be authoritative and hardcore, but he can also be considerate, kind-hearted, amiable, and sometimes even awkwardly lovesick. * He is also the husband of Alex the Husky when he first met her and he noticed he cheated on Taya Calder and then Taya Calder becomes Classified's Ex-Girlfriend and so Classified and Alex were married to have a son named Grey, he became the father-in-law of Bianca. * He is also the uncle of Dogo. Gallery Agent Classified.jpg|Classified in Penguins of Madagascar Agent Classified.png Classified.png Classifiedwolf.png Agent Classified (One in a Million).jpg Pinguinsfilme-28.png Classified icon.png Classified_penguins.png Classified penguins.jpg Skipper in headquaters.png North wind supper time.png North wind night.png North wind dinner.png Corporal hand.png Classified point.png Classified penguins them.png Classified look at sound.png Classified and corporal.png Animals save new york.png Skipper and friends.png Classified turkey.png Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-2687.jpg Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg Classified.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wolves Category:Penguins of Madagascar 2014 Characters Category:Madagascar Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Moose-ians Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Classified and Kitty Katswell Category:Taya Calder Category:Dogs Category:Boys Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Legend Hero Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Classified and Rainbow Dash Category:Classified and Aleu Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Agents Category:Leaders Category:Non Villains Category:2014 Introductions Category:False Antagonist Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Uncles Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters